Teenage Life
by gossipgirl20122012
Summary: This Teenager tells you what happens when her crush is spotted con-jointing in the middle of the hallway. What will she do about it? Look for the other parts every weekend on Saturdays.


Teenage Life

Teenagers are supposed to play around and have a good time. We are supposed to sneak out at night, not baby-sit at night while our parents go out freely probably trying to have more babies for us to baby-sit. I have the life for the teenager. I have the Bad life not the Good.

A Good teenager life is you stay at home and study all day long. You never go outside, only if you're going to school. A Bad teenager life is partying, drinking, and popularity.

I always have been popular, bad and of course pretty. I just want to say not all bad teenagers have to be a whore. Just saying my fellow bad teens. I have done it before but I'm not a dirty slut. Never. I just want to tell you the story of my life.

So I started high school and I started high. I did a boost before I went there. That isn't bad. It's just a little help. It's like a baby with milk, a PB and J with the PB and J. These things need each other.

But since I started high, I got millions of friends already. It wasn't my first year in high school, so I knew some people. But either way I totally got invited to a party at Jr's house. Jr's the first and always was the cutest. No scratch that out. The hottest boy in school.

After school I guess I fell asleep because I remembered... having my dream about Jr. You do not want to know that dream. Anyway I got dress in shorts and a shirt. Then put heels on and drove to his house. Yes, I have a car. When I pulled up I knew this was going to be a crazy night.

I saw people skinny dipping, stripping, and even on the roof. That was totally my type of party. I walked in and was already getting flirted with, by Jr. He was totally drunk because he was wobbling and grabbing my boobs and ass.

I didn't have a problem. It was Jr. I bet you wouldn't care. I just followed him...to the kitchen where we took shots. He then got me drunk and then we went to the bedroom. There was other people there naked and having fun. Loud, crazy, unprotected fun.

But not me. I came prepared. So we did what we were going to do. Freak each other's brains out. Let me tell you this. His thing was about six feet long. I mean that's estimation. Just predicting. I didn't pack a ruler.

After that everybody crashed and his parents came. We all got kicked out and went home. After taking a shower I went to sleep. About two hours later I woke up from a call. It was Jr.

I answered the phone in my sexy voice. He said how was he. I was good of course. Then I stopped him. I must of miss heard. Of course.

I was so mad I yelled this: What do you mean of course. Then he said you know this isn't your first. Then I said it isn't my hundredth. You think it's my hundredths don't you. Then I heard: BEEP BEEP BEEP. I never talked him after that.

When I went to school he avoided me. Or he was avoiding our new group member. Miranda. I wouldn't either, she's a little scary. But I don't care. I finished school with my crew and then gossip happens. Brittney from our group has a boyfriend.

He just walked up to me and asked to sit. We all said yes. He sat in front of me, across from Brittney. He then said "Brittney, I don't like you anymore and I'm breaking up with you. Then turned to me and said "You're so hot and I want to go out with you." I said yes. Then Brittney ran off crying. We so crossed her off the group.

So the day was over and I got my new boyfriend number. I went home and slept on whether or not I should go to his house. I picked yes and went over there at 12 o'clock. We watched a movie and fell asleep.

I was so ready for tomorrow. It was Friday and I wanted the weekend to start. I was supposed to go shopping but that might not happen this week. I'm broke. My mom then tells me to get a job. But not as a hooker. I crossed that out my list.

I went to school and see my boyfriend making out with Brittney grabbing her pancakes that she calls a butt. Then he unzippered his pants. I then ran up to him and said it's over. Then I notice its Brittney and Jr. I then get super red and walk away. Yea I'm the slut. He was going to conjoint in the middle of the hall.


End file.
